Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 4/Dzień 23 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 23 9:35 Wczoraj Dianne uratowała siebie i nominowała Shondę na swoje miejsce. Już jutro nominowanych mieszkańców - Ashley, Keirę, Kevina oraz Shondę - czeka moment prawdy, w którym jedno z nich opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. Wczorajszego wieczoru po kłótniach doszło do awantury między Dianne a Shondą. WCZORAJ 100px 100px Shonda po nominacjach biegnie do łazienki po czym zaczyna skakać ze złości i wydzierać się na cały dom, w międzyczasie coś tam sepleniła, ale było to bardzo chaotyczne i nawet sam Bóg nie wie co ona tam bełkotała, po prostu dziewczyna musiała się gdzieś wyżyć, ok? Do kobiety nie dochodziło, że ta szatańska istota zwana CoOnaTuJeszczeDianneRobiWTymProgramieDianneAhaBezKomentarza doprowadziła do jej nominacji, kobieta jest zła, że jest zagrożona przez takiego totalnego noł-nejma. Shonda po uspokojeniu się trochę wychodzi z łazienki i pomija wszystkich na drodze, którzy nie są Dianne, gdy kobieta dociera do swojej ofiary, przekazuje jej następujące słowa: Shonda do Dianne: Ty mały puszczalski szogunie, zniszczę ciebie, twoich przyja....a nie sory ty ich nie masz bo nikt się nie chce zadawać z takimi dziwkami jak ty...twojego obślizgłego, zmutowanego węża obedrę ze skóry i przerobię na szpilki, ahhahahahah. Uwierz mi szmato, że jestem do tego zdolna, a jeśli nie ja to moi ludzie, radziłabym ci uciec gdzieś na Kamczatkę, tam lubią takie zimne cipexy, chociaż nawet i tam cię znajdę i sprawię, że pożałujesz że ze mną zadarłaś, pizdeczko. Do zobaczenia w piekle, skarbie. Dianne patrzy z kamienną twarzą na Shondę, która zdawała się nie zauważać, że wszyscy mieszkańcy obserwują całą sytuację, a większość z nich patrzy na nią jak na wariatkę, którą zapewne jest. Gdy Shonda kończy swój żałosny wywód, Dianne się uśmiecha i odchodzi w kierunku Keiry, by wesprzeć ją przed ogłoszeniem wyników głosowania, gdyż nie zamierza dyskutować z kimś reprezentującym tak niski poziom jak Shonda. Wściekła wannebe-milf krzyczy za nią, że jej się nie ignoruje, ale Dianne rozwściecza ją jeszcze bardziej... kolejny raz ją ignorując. Kevin pociesza Shondę po wczorajszej kłótni. 100px 100px 100px Ashley i Shonda rozmawiają na tarasie. Po paru minutach dołącza do nich Kevin z gorącą czekoladą dla kobiet. Nie może uwierzyć jak Dianne potraktowała Shonde. Mówi kobiecie, że słowa tej dziwki rasistki nie mają znaczenia i nie ma się nimi przejmować. Dla Kevina Shonda ma idealną figurę. Na koniec śmieją się z odrostów Dianne. Rozpowiadają plotki po domu, że Dianne masturbuje się swoim wężem. 100px Dziewczyna poszła porozmawiać do pokoju zwierzeń z Wielkim Bratem. Stwierdziła, że cała sytuacja w domu zmierza ku lepszemu. Melissa miała nadzieje, że spisała się w roli królowej i jej rządy były w domu Wielkiego Brata sprawiedliwe i nie narobiła sobie tym wielu wrogów... Dziewczyna następnie poruszyła temat jej relacji z Keirą. Melissa stwierdziła, że jest w stanie się z nią pogodzić na tyle, żeby się tolerowały. Oczywiście po pytaniu Wielkiego Brata, Melissa stwierdziła, że w żaden sposób nie jest zauroczona Nathanem. "Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego Keira nie może tego zrozumieć... ja naprawdę traktuje Nathana jako przyjaciela. Czy my żyjemy w świecie gdzie facet i kobieta nie mogą być przyjaciółmi?" 12:39 100px 100px 100px Keira postanowiła dzisiaj nie denerwować Melissy i nawet nie zbliżać się do niej. She is dead for her. Nie miała zamiaru wywoływać dzisiaj dramy bo ostatnio zrobiła wystarczająco dużo. Uznała, że należy jej się dzień lenistwa. Kazała Nathanowi zrobić sobie śniadanie do łóżka, obiad i kolacje. Oczywiście Król bez prawowitej Królowej zgodził się na to. Między śniadaniem, a obiadem oboje znaleźli czas aby pomigdalić się w jacuzzi. Ich ręce pod wodą nie odchodziły od ich ciał, aż reszta domowników nie zamierzała nawet wychodzić na papierosa. W ogrodzie było słychać jedynie śmieszki tych dwóch zakochańców! 100px 100px Ce'Brie przestaje podobać się fakt, że Dianne ostatnimi czasy czuje się zbyt pewnie i otwarcie z niej próbuje kpić i pogrążać ją. Dlatego poszła się z nią w tej sprawie skonfrontować. Wzięła ze sobą olej spożywczy, który na koniec potyczki miała zamiar wylać. Powiedziała jej, że ma tego dosyć i że nie będzie mogła w nieskończoność ratować się immunitetami wyciągniętymi z tyłka. Na dodatek, jest to po prostu istne łajdactwo, że odnalazła luki w regulaminie programu i praktykuje czarną magię, manipulując przebieg rozgrywki na swoją korzyść. Ce'Brie zapewnia Dianne, że po prostu jeszcze tego pożałuje i pyta czy ma coś jej do powiedzenia. Blondynka tylko ziewnęła, odpowiadając, że przestała słuchać gdy tylko usłyszała jej głos. Podirytowana pogromczyni demonów z "Massageuseds" postanowiła zaatakować mrok ziejący z duszy Dianne, poprzez rozlanie oleju spożywczego na nią i na jej łóżko. Gdy odkręciła butelkę i miała chlusnąć, zauważyła Stefana, który zaczął syczeć. Ce'Brie zaczęła wydzierać się i panikować, przy czym większość zawartości produktu wylała na siebie. Uciekła z piskiem do dairy room, gdzie ledwo wydukała z siebie wyznanie - Dianne zaklina ubrania, by stawały się jej wiernymi marionetkami i atakowały domowników. By to udowodnić, zaczyna opowiadać jak właśnie pasek do spodni na nią syczał by udusić jej rękę. 100px 100px Shonda każe facetom sprzątać dom. Marley uważa, że to niesprawiedliwe, że kobiety nic nie robią tylko posługują się nimi. Nie ma zamiaru nic robić dopóki one również nie wezmą się za coś. Shonda zarzuca Marley'owi, że tylko zgrywa takiego dżentelmena, a tak naprawdę zachowuje się okrutnie w stosunku do kobiet. Marley wyśmiewa ją sugerując, by sprawdziła w słowniku co znaczy to słowo. Mężczyzna szczerze nie rozumie zachowania Shondy. Każdy powinien odpowiadać za coś w domu, a ona nie robi nic i jeszcze robi mu awanturę, gdy zwróci jej uwagę. Marley pyta czy w domu też się tak zachowuje i po sobie nie sprząta. Shonda obraża się przez co przestaje się do niego odzywać. Marley uważa takie zachowanie za bardzo dziecinne, a samą Shondę nazywa bałaganiarą i podkreśla, że na pewno nie będzie po niej sprzątał. Dawno nie widział tak żałosnej osoby. Wie, że Shonda nadal trzyma na niego urazę za zadanie, ale nie potrafi zrozumieć jej myślenia i uważa, że sama postąpiłaby tak samo. Marley posądza kobietę o hipokryzję. Shonda jest w szoku i mówi, że mężczyzna jest bezczelny. Marley'a śmieszą słowa Shondy i jej udawanie z siebie ofiary. Nazywa kobietę najbardziej leniwą osobą jaką miał okazję poznać w całym swoim życiu. Shonda nie bierze tych słów do siebie i leży na łóżku sącząc drinka. 16:24 100px 100px 100px 100px Dianne dyskutuje z Keirą na temat nadchodzącej eliminacji. Mówi, że widzowie chyba muszą mieć raka mózgu, jeśli zostawią Shondę w grze po występie jaki dała wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia i że mocno trzyma kciuki za to by Keira nie odpadła, bo chciałaby ją zobaczyć w finale. Do dyskusji przyłączają się Melissa i Marley, który stwierdza że zupełnie nie rozumie jak mógł się na początku programu tak nabrać Shondzie i tak jej zaufać. Z nieukrywanym przerażeniem mówi, że boi się z nią przebywać w jednym domu, bo staje się coraz bardziej walnięta. Dianne odpowiada, że gdy widzi Shondę to przypomina sobie pewną reklamę prezerwatyw. W tym spocie dziecko na środku sklepu zaczyna się awanturować i rzucać przedmiotami we wszystkich bo ojciec nie chce mu kupić paczki cukierków, a kończy się on stwierdzeniem "Nie bądź głupi, zabezpieczaj się". Marley mówi, że pewnie któreś z rodziców Shondy było pomysłodawcą. Cała czwórka przytakuje, śmiejąc się. Dianne robi Keirze drinka na ukojenie nerwów, po czym stwierdza, że powinni zagrać w beerponga to nie będą się przejmować problemami. No chyba że jakaś wariatka rzuci im się na stół albo zacznie ich wyzywać od "dziwek", "pizdeczek", "cipexów" i innych terminów zaczerpniętych z rynsztoka, to będą musieli przenieść stół do innego pokoju i zamknąć przed nią drzwi. Do gry zapraszają również Anneliese, którą Dianne prosi o rzucenie mrocznego zaklęcia ochronnego na Stefana, na wypadek gdyby Shonda postanowiła jednak być nie tylko mocna w gębie i spełnić swoją groźbę. 100px Mattie spędził większość dnia medytując na tarasie i wygrzewając się na słońcu. Był to jego duchowy detox pozwalający mu utrzymać jego harmonię duszy i ciała. Po skończonej sesji poczuł się jako nowonarodzony i gotowy na kolejne dni w domu Big Brothera. Bring it on! 20:55 100px 100px Melissa starała się po kolacji posprzątać po sobie w kuchni. W pewnym momencie do kuchni wszedł Marley i zaproponował, czy może to zrobić za nią. Melissa uśmiechnęła się i odmówiła, aczkolwiek ucieszyła by się z jego towarzystwa przy sprzątaniu. Melissa zapytała się o jego relacje z Mattie'm. Poczuła się trochę głupio, bo jeszcze w sumie nie rozmawiali o tym po tylu dniach, ale chciała zapytać jak im się układa. Marley odpowiedział, że bardzo dobrze i świetnie czuje się przy Mattie'm. Melissa ucieszyła się i przytuliła Marley'a. Życzyła mu szczęścia i wie, że im się ułoży. Marley był widocznie zadowolony z tego obrotu zdarzeń. Dziewczyna po skończeniu wzięła pianki i stwierdziła, że muszą to uczcić czymś kalorycznym! 100px 100px 100px 100px Ce'Brie opowiada zgromadzonym o tym jak urzekła ją choreografia Anneliese. Anneliese podchodzi i mówi, że lubi sobie czasami poćwiczyć kroki bez muzyki, żeby nie wyjść z wprawy; wbrew pozorom trzęsienie się i pełzanie nie zawsze musi być wynikiem opętania. Anneliese tłumaczy, że demon czasami zwraca tak na siebie uwagę, ale to tylko jak ma jakąś potrzebę, np. wylanie wody święconej, odwrócenie krzyża, ale nic bardziej poważnego. Opętana dziewczyna opowiada, że trenuje taniec od trzeciego roku życia. Szkolił ją Agustin Aguilera w Bangkoku albo w RPA. Ce'Brie pyta się o przeszłość Anneliese w zakonie, na co Anneliese odpowiada, że ubierając habit wcale nie musiała rezygnować z tańca, wbrew przeciwnie- uczyła inne siostry breakdance'u z balansowaniem krzyżem i kadzidłem na pośladkach. Siostry były tak podekscytowane, że nawet zorganizowały dla wiernych turniej tańca na rurze, w różnych kategoriach wiekowych, z czego największą popularnością cieszyły się panie i panowie 50+. Marley prosi Anneliese o radę, co mógłby zatańczyć z Mattim, na co ta mając na uwagę relacje chłopców proponuje mu zumbę, tłumacząc, że zumba to taka erotyczna rumba. Melissie natomiast podpowiada, że wspaniała nadawała by się do lapdance, tylko lepiej niech nie robi tego na Nathanie! link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach